emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Jane Pearson
Jane Pearson has written 150 episodes of Emmerdale since 2009. She has also previously worked on Coronation Street as a Story Associate. Episodes Written by Jane Pearson 2000s '2009 (5 episodes)' *Episode 5381 (24th August 2009) *Episode 5423 (9th October 2009) *Episode 5467 (1st December 2009) *Episode 5475 (10th December 2009) *Episode 5476 (10th December 2009) 2010s '2010 (17 episodes)' *Episode 5519 (29th January 2010) *Episode 5534 (17th February 2010) *Episode 5565 (25th March 2010) *Episode 5566 (25th March 2010) *Episode 5591 (23rd April 2010) *Episode 5607 (13th May 2010) *Episode 5608 (13th May 2010) *Episode 5635 (17th June 2010) *Episode 5636 (17th June 2010) *Episode 5684 (17th August 2010) *Episode 5685 (18th August 2010) *Episode 5716 (23rd September 2010) *Episode 5717 (23rd September 2010) *Episode 5737 (15th October 2010) *Episode 5738 (18th October 2010) *Episode 5762 (12th November 2010) *Episode 5799/5800 (25th December 2010) '2011 (15 episodes)' *Episode 5836 (4th February 2011) *Episode 5837 (7th February 2011) *Episode 5866 (11th March 2011) *Episode 5878 (25th March 2011) *Episode 5914 (6th May 2011) *Episode 5921 (16th May 2011) *Episode 5955 (24th June 2011) *Episode 5985 (29th July 2011) *Episode 6013 (1st September 2011) *Episode 6014 (1st September 2011) *Episode 6037 (29th September 2011) *Episode 6038 (29th September 2011) *Episode 6064 (27th October 2011) *Episode 6088/6089 (24th November 2011) *Episode 6110 (20th December 2011) '2012 (15 episodes)' *Episode 6128 (6th January 2012) *Episode 6168 (23rd February 2012) *Episode 6169 (23rd February 2012) *Episode 6191 (21st March 2012) *Episode 6204 (5th April 2012) *Episode 6205 (5th April 2012) *Episode 6236 (13th May 2012) *Episode 6260 (8th June 2012) *Episode 6308 (3rd August 2012) *Episode 6342 (13th September 2012) *Episode 6343 (13th September 2012) *Episode 6362 (5th October 2012) *Episode 6363 (8th October 2012) *Episode 6397/6398 (15th November 2012) *Episode 6417 (7th December 2012) '2013 (15 episodes)' *Episode 6440 (3rd January 2013) *Episode 6441 (3rd January 2013) *Episode 6463 (30th January 2013) *Episode 6503 (18th March 2013) *Episode 6530/6531 (18th April 2013) (co-written with Bill Lyons) *Episode 6556 (17th May 2013) *Episode 6580 (14th June 2013) *Episode 6612 (23rd July 2013) *Episode 6613 (24th July 2013) *Episode 6643 (28th August 2013) *Episode 6666 (24th September 2013) *Episode 6681 (10th October 2013) *Episode 6697 (28th October 2013) *Episode 6698 (29th October 2013) *Episode 6737 (12th December 2013) '2014 (12 episodes)' *Episode 6767 (15th January 2014) *Episode 6770 (17th January 2014) *Episode 6813 (10th March 2014) *Episode 6844 (15th April 2014) *Episode 6845 (16th April 2014) *Episode 6868 (13th May 2014) *Episode 6869 (14th May 2014) *Episode 6893 (13th June 2014) *Episode 6919 (17th July 2014) *Episode 6974 (17th September 2014) *Episode 6994 (8th October 2014) *Episode 7045 (4th December 2014) '2015 (14 episodes)' *Episode 7071 (5th January 2015) *Episode 7094 (30th January 2015) *Episode 7118 (27th February 2015) *Episode 7141 (26th March 2015) *Episode 7150 (7th April 2015) *Episode 7182 (14th May 2015) *Episode 7202 (5th June 2015) *Episode 7241 (22nd July 2015) *Episode 7250 (31st July 2015) *Episode 7296 (21st September 2015) *Episode 7311/7312 (6th October 2015) *Episode 7339 (6th November 2015) *Episode 7363 (4th December 2015) *Episode 7364 (7th December 2015) '2016 (15 episodes)' *Episode 7398 (14th January 2016) *Episode 7399 (14th January 2016) *Episode 7430 (19th February 2016) *Episode 7450 (15th March 2016) *Episode 7460 (25th March 2016) *Episode 7482 (21st April 2016) *Episode 7483 (21st April 2016) *Episode 7511 (25th May 2016) *Episode 7555 (14th July 2016) *Episode 7556 (14th July 2016) *Episode 7568 (27th July 2016) *Episode 7603 (31st August 2016) *Episode 7651 (26th October 2016) *Episode 7664 (10th November 2016) *Episode 7665 (10th November 2016) '2017 (15 episodes)' *Episode 7714/7715 (5th January 2017) (Co-written with Karin Young) *Episode 7739 (2nd February 2017) *Episode 7771 (13th March 2017) *Episode 7796 (11th April 2017) *Episode 7797 (12th April 2017) *Episode 7826 (16th May 2017) *Episode 7845 (8th June 2017) *Episode 7883 (20th July 2017) *Episode 7884 (20th July 2017) *Episode 7916 (23rd August 2017) *Episode 7945 (25th September 2017) *Episode 7963 (16th October 2017) *Episode 7975 (30th October 2017) *Episode 8010 (8th December 2017) *Episode 8011 (11th December 2017) '2018 (10 episodes)' *Episode 8064 (7th February 2018) *Episode 8076 (21st February 2018) *Episode 8120 (11th April 2018) *Episode 8136 (30th April 2018) *Episode 8160 (25th May 2018) *Episode 8190 (29th June 2018) *Episode 8230 (13th August 2018) *Episode 8237 (21st August 2018) *Episode 8262 (18th September 2018) *Episode 8321 (23rd November 2018) '2019 (15 episodes)' *Episode 8356 (3rd January 2019) *Episode 8357 (3rd January 2019) *Episode 8378 (28th January 2019) *Episode 8379 (29th January 2019) *Episode 8414 (11th March 2019) *Episode 8441 (9th April 2019) *Episode 8470 (8th May 2019) *Episode 8517 (26th June 2019) *Episode 9549 (29th July 2019) *Episode 8582 (30th August 2019) *Episode 8608 (2nd October 2019) *Episode 8634 (30th October 2019) *Episode 8654 (21st November 2019) *Episode 8655 (21st November 2019) *Episode 8673 (11th December 2019) 2020s '2020 (2 episodes)' *Episode 8699 (8th January 2020) *Episode 8721 (3rd February 2020) Category:Emmerdale writers